cookiejargroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Rigby Fighting explosion
Cast *Amy Rose as Moana *Sonic as Maui * Tails as Hei Hei *Cheese as Pua *Antoine as Bobby the Squirrel *Cream as Moana's Sister *Knuckles as Chief Tui *Vanilla as Sina *Mama Robotnik as Gramma Tala *Dr. Robotnik as Tamatoa archive.today webpage capture Saved from http://www.nickandmore.com/2010/07/02/nicktoons-july-2010-highlights/ no other snapshots from this url 25 Apr 2018 12:20:07 UTC All snapshots from host www.nickandmore.com WebpageScreenshot sharedownload .zipreport error or abuse Skip to content Nickandmore! Nickandmore! Covering kids TV since 2006 Search … ARCHIVES BY CATEGORY ARCHIVES BY MONTH © 2006-2018 / About Nickandmore! NICKTOONS Nicktoons’ July Highlights: “Invader ZIM” Returns, More New “Dragon Ball Z Kai” July 2, 2010 Nickandmore! *Nickelodeon’s Nicktoons channel has released their July schedules. Returning to the line-up is fan-favorite Invader ZIM, airing Mondays-Thursdays from 10-11PM and again from 1-2AM, Fridays from 8-9PM and again from 11PM-12AM, Saturdays from 5-6PM and Sundays from 11AM-12:30PM. *New episodes of the hit anime series Dragon Ball Z Kai, which is setting records for the network, will continue through the month, but now only on Wednesday and Thursday nights at 8PM. *As for regular schedule changes, weekday mornings have hour-long blocks of My Life as a Teenage Robot, Dragon Ball Z Kai, The Troop, Avatar, The Mighty B!, more Teenage Robot, Back at the Barnyard and El Tigre from 6AM-2PM. Off the weekday line-up is Jimmy Neutron, but the show will still remain on weekend nights at 1:30AM. At 2PM is Nicktoons summer block “The 2 O’clock Block” from 2-8PM with movies on Mondays, action series (Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Wolverine and the X-Men and Avatar) on Tuesdays, comedies (The Mighty B!, Back at the Barnyard and The Fairly OddParents) on Wednesday, action/comedies (My Life as a Teenage Robot, Danny Phantom and Fanboy & Chum Chum) on Thursdays and more action (Dragon Ball Z Kai, Avatar and The Troop) on Fridays. *“Nicktoons Summertime Primetime” features Dragon Ball Z Kai, Avatar Extras and Invader ZIM, Mondays-Thursdays from 8-11PM and encored from 11PM-2AM. *Overnight on weekdays is 4-hour marathons of Nicktoon classics Ren & Stimpy (Mondays & Thursdays), Rocko’s Modern Life (Tuesdays & Fridays) and CatDog (Wednesdays) from 2-6AM. *Weekends remain mostly the same; however, from 2-5PM is Nicktoons “Comedy Rules Weekends” with marathons of Nicktoons biggest comedy series all month. July 10 and 11 features The Fairly OddParents, July 17 and 18 features Fanboy & Chum Chum, July 24 and 25 has The Penguins of Madagascar and July 31 and August 1 features The Mighty B!. *View upcoming schedules for Nicktoons at the toonzone schedules. *View past schedules for Nicktoons at the Nick and More! TV Schedule Archive. (All times are Eastern.) PREVIOUS Previous post: “MetaJets” Premieres Sunday, July 4 on Cartoon Network NEXT Next post: “CatDog,” “Wild Thornberrys” & “Angry Beavers” Now on DVD Through Amazon.com 0%   10%   20%   30%   40%   50%   60%   70%   80%   90%   100% Shows on Nicktoons Programs Currently broadcast Future Programs PR Newswire United Business MediaTop-Ranked Nickelodeon Announces its 2010-11 Season Programming Slate at Annual Upfront Presentation *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (May 2010) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Voltron Panthera Force'' Nicktoons shorts References Nicktoons Programs broadcast by Nicktoons, List of